House of the Halloween Ball
by NINAXFABIAN
Summary: The school is thowing a Halloween Ball. At midnight they announce halloween queen and king. Who will it be? How will this monstrous night end up? One-shot!


**Hey so I have Halloween Spirit! I hope you like this little Halloween One-Shot! Enjoy!**

_**No One's POV**_

It's Halloween weekend. Everyone is excited for the Halloween Costume Ball. At midnight the students vote for the Halloween Queen and King. The Anubis girls were so excited. Nina never had a Halloween ball before. Her and her friends would go out and get free candy. Amber loved the whole dressing up thing. Mara loved seeing all the little kids in their costumes asking for candy. Patricia loved seeing all the monsters and freaks. The girls were excited for the ball. They were excited to dress up like cute monsters and dance the night away. The guys on the other hand were nervous as hell. They were nervous about asking the girls and how they were going to ask them. Mick was thinking about singing Mara a song to ask her, but realized he can't sing. Jerome was going to just ask Patricia, but thought why would she go with him if there was no bang. Alfie was going to ask Amber in alien, but she doesn't understand it. Lastly Fabian thought about taking Nina to the old tree where they have their daily Sibuna meeting, but thought that wasn't romantic enough.

_~Mick and Fabian's Room~_

"Mick! Calm down! You're already with Mara? What's the problem?" Fabian asked his best mate.

"Because I want this to be special. I heard Mara and Patricia talking about how they want to be asked and have it be special."

"Ah. I see."

Fabian started to think how he was going to ask Nina.

"So," Mick said now with a small smile upon his face. Fabian looked at Mick to hear what he was going to say.

"How are you going to ask Nina to the dance?"

Fabian turned around blushing. He did want to ask Nina, but was afraid to get rejected.

"I don't know…"

"Dude! She is crazy about you! She practically hangs onto your arm."

"No she doesn't, and you know it."

"Still. She likes you. You two are made for each other."

Fabian was silent.

"Besides… You never know if she doesn't like you if you never ask her out."

Fabian knew he was right. But how exactly was he going to ask her. Then he got an idea.

~Alfie and Jerome~

"So what do you think?" Alfie asked with hope in his eyes.

"Honestly… It's stupid," Jerome said to his friend. "Amber won't understand alien language."

"But…"

"But nothing. Dude try singing to her."

"Remember the last I tried that? She told me to not quit my day job."

"Ha ha ha. Oh yeah."

"Anyways I think I got an idea," Alfie said with a smirk upon his face.

_~The Next Day~ ~Friday~~Fabian~_

Fabian was pacing back and forth. Today he was going to ask Nina to the dance. It was his last day to ask her. He wasn't going to screw this up. He asked Mr. Sweet if he could ask her over the intercom. He decided it was time. He pushed the button that put his voice over the school and started to speak.

"Hello everyone. I am Fabian Rutter and I wanted to ask a special girl a very special question, but first I wrote a song to get my feeling out to her."

He grabbed his guitar and started strumming.

Watcha scared  
>after holdin' back again<br>look in the mirror  
>I can't make it clearer<br>the world at your feet  
>close your eyes count to ten<br>take a breath and jump in  
>it's better at the deep end<br>and it don't matter if you  
>sink or swim<br>just do your thing

if you're waitin for the  
>right time right place<br>you'll wait forever  
>lets fly<br>lets rock the waves together  
>you can do anythin you wanna do<p>

can't you see that it's the  
>right time right place<br>it's now or never  
>shoot for the stars<br>well live forever  
>don't let it slip through your hands<br>cuz baby its the right time now

the winds in your hair  
>feel the sun on your face<br>put your foot to the floor  
>baby kick it up some more<br>take a chance roll the dice  
>play it safe<br>surface grace  
>the leaves in your face<br>lets go a little crazy  
>And it don't matter if<br>You lose or win  
>Just do your thing<p>

if your waitin for the  
>right time right place<br>you'll wait forever  
>lets fly<br>Find More lyrics at .com  
>lets rock the waves together<br>you can do anythin you wanna do

can't you see that it's the  
>right time right place<br>it's now or never  
>shoot for the stars<br>we'll live for ever  
>don't let it slip through your hands<br>cuz baby its the right time now

and it don't matter if you  
>sink or swim<br>just do your thing

if your waitin for the  
>right time right place<br>you'll wait forever  
>lets fly<br>lets rock the waves together  
>you can do anythin you wanna do<p>

can't you see that it's the  
>right time right place<br>it's now or never  
>shoot for the stars<br>well live forever  
>don't let it slip through your hands<br>cuz baby it's the right time now.

Fabian put his guitar down and started to speak again.

"Nina Martin. Will you go to the dance with me?"

Nina was silent. She was so happy he finally asked her to the dance. Everyone started to chant, "say yes, say yes, say yes" to her. Even Mrs. Andrews was chanting along. Nina stood up and left the room without a word to escape her lips. She walked to Mr. Sweet's office and knocked. Fabian opened the door and was ready to be rejected. Nina took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"YES!" Nina yelled.

"YES!" Fabian yelled back, picking her up and spinning her around. Nina giggled until Fabian put her down. All of a sudden you could hear the whole school cheering and clapping in the background. Apparently the intercom was still on.

_~Mick~_

Mick was nervous about how he was going to Mara. He didn't think it was good enough.

Mick was wearing a full tuxedo with a red rose in his hand. He hid two tickets to the dance behind this back. He turned around and saw Mara walking up to him. He started to shake. He was about to run, but it was too late. Mara was right in front of him.

"Hey. Why are you all dressed up and looking all handsome?" Mara asked with a slight grin upon her face.

"I… Uh… Wanted to… Um… Ask you… A special question," Mick said, or more like stuttering.

"And that question would be… ?" Mara asked a little confused.

"This…" Mick said getting down on one knee and giving her the rose and his other hand still behind his back.

"Mara. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You are beautiful, smart, funny and a heart full of love. I know I didn't have to do much for this considering that I already have you, but I was to know is… Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Mara yelled getting down on her knees and hugged him to death.

"Yes!" Mick yelled picking her up and spinning her around in circles. He handed her her ticket. She leaned up and gave him a very sweet peck on the lips.

_~Jerome~_

Jerome's not the most romantic person in the world. How was he supposed to ask Patricia to the dance? His plan was to just plain ask her. But why would she go with him after that? His next idea was to take her out on a picnic, but then she would think he's a wimp.

"Hey slime ball. What's on your mind?" Patricia said from behind Jerome.

"Oh! Uh hey Trixie um… Look I was wondering…"

"Spit it out slime ball," Patricia spat out.

"Will you stop calling me slime ball, Trixie," Jerome spat back.

"I will as soon as you stop calling me Trixie," Patricia said to him.

"Fine. Tri- I mean Patricia. I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it sli- I mean Jerome?"

"Wi-will you… If you want… I would like if you would…" Jerome for some reason couldn't get it out and was now getting frustrated.

"Jerome! Spit it out!" Patricia yelled.

"Patricia Williamson! Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Jerome blurted out.

"W-what?" Patricia asked a little shocked.

"Will. You. Go. To. The Halloween Ball. With. Me?"

"Y-yes!" Patricia yelled.

"Yes? Did you just say yes?"

"Yes! Si! Oui! Duh! Of course! Do you need any other answers?"

Jerome shook his head with a huge grin on his face. He picked her up and spun her around. I know this isn't Jerome, but he was just way too scared that Patricia would laugh at his face.

~Alfie~

"Amber!" Alfie called. He was outside in the backyard waiting for Amber. He tried to ask Nina to the dance in alien to see if she understood. He was just practicing for when he was going to ask Amber. Except Nina looked at him like he had a zit the size of a car right on his nose. So he dicided a different approach. Amber came out to where he was.

"Hey Alfie. What's up?" Amber asked approaching him.

"Um... Look. I wanted to ask you something."

Alfie was getting sweaty by now.

"What is it Alfie? Do I look fat? Am I ugle?" Amber asked now freaking out.

"No. Nothing like that."

"Okay. Well then... What is it?"

Alfie looked at the sky and sighed in relief.

"Just look up and it will answer your question."

Amber looked up and there was a huge blimp saying "Amber Millington. Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me? Love Alfie Lewis."

"Oh Alfie! Of course! That is so sweet!" Amber said giving him a huge hug.

_~Everyone is at home~_

"Guys! We need to go shopping!" Amber yelled to everyone.

"Why?" Patricia whinned.

"Because we need to get our costumes! Duh!" Amber said.

"Oh yeah!" Everyone said in unison.

With that everyone went into town to get their outfits.

_~In Town~_

"So Nina. What are you going to be so we can match," Fabian asked.

"Well Amber is making me be a princess."

"Okay. So I will be a prince."

"Okay."

"What are you going to be Amber?" Alfie asked.

"A fairy! You can be Peter Pan!" Amber yelled in excitment.

"Okay!" Alfie said.

"Patricia I was thinking we could be vampires," Jerome said to Patricia.

"Sure!" Patricia said. to him.

"Hey Mick! Why don't we be pirates?" Mara asked.

"Sure!" Mick said.

With that the girls went one direction and the guys went the other. They all wanted their costumes to be a surprise to their dates.

_~Girls~_

"I can't believe Fabian sang to me!" Nina said smiling.

"That was so romantic," Amber agreed.

"Totally!" Mara said.

"Particia I can't believe Jerome picked you up and spun around," Nina said.

"Well believe it. Because it's the truth," Patricia said blushing.

"Alfie was unbelievablely sweet with the whole blimp thing," Patricia said looking throught the costumes.

"I know!" Amber said with a huge smile.

"Mara did you even believe Mick could be so sweet?" Amber asked.

"Of course I did!" Mara said smiling.

Nina found a beautiful blue gown that went to the ground, silver heels, a tiara, diamond earings, and a diamond necklace. Patricia found a red and black laced up dress that touches the floor, black and red high heels, and vampire fangs. Mara found a blaqck, white and red captains coatdress with black buckle boots, a sword and eye patch, a laced up pirate hat and laced up tights. Amber found a black tank top and black leggings, a black and pink tutu, pink fairy wings, and black and pink high heels.

"These are so cute!" Amber squealed.

"Yeah. I can't wait till the guys see us in these," Nina said smiling.

_~Boys~_

"So that song you sung to Nina?" Jerome said to Fabian. Fabian turned to Jerome.

"Go ahead Jerome. Make fun of me. But you know what? I'm not embarrassed. Nina said yes and loved my song," Fabian said proudly.

"Actually... I was going to say nice job. I never knew you had it in you," Jerome said.

"Wow. Thanks."

The guys all soon found their halloween costumes. Fabian found a full tux, a crown and black shoes. Alfie found a full full Peter Pan outfit includinmg the hat. Mick found a pirates coat, plack pants, pirate shoes, an eye patch, a sword with with a red jewel and an eye patch. Jerome found a black jacket with black pant, a white puffy shirt, black shoes and vampire teeth.

"Dude! These costumes are wicked!" Alfie yelled as they left the store.

"The girls are gonna die when they see these," Mick said with the agreement from the others.

**~At the house~~Getting ready for the dance~**

_~Boys~_

"Where's my crown?" Fabian asked looking around the room.

"Next to your guitar," Mick said.

"Thanks."

The guys were getting ready and were nervous. Tonight Fabian was planning on telling Nina how he truly feels about her, Mick was going to give Mara a promise ring, Jerome was going to try to kiss Patricia and Alfie was going to try to get Amber to see him more than the class clown and see him in a more romantic way.

"Hey Fabian. How does this look" Jerome asked.

"Nice. Patricia will love it."

"Thanks."

Soon enough the guys were ready and were now waiting for the girls at the bottom of the stairs.

_~Girls~_

"Hey Patricia! I found your shoe!" Mara yelled from the closet.

"Oh thank god! Thanks Mara," Patricia said putting the shoe on.

"Girls we need to hurry. The guys will be waiting for us any minute," Nina said placing the tiara on her head.

"Yeah. I hope Alfie won't start talking in his weird alien language," Amber said putting on her pinki lip gloss.

"Yeah. I hope Mick does something sweet for me. You know, something that's not sports related," Mara said putting her hat on.

"Do you think Jerome might kiss me tonight? He's been really sweet to me lately," Patricia asked with a slight hope in her eye.

"Maybe. I just really hope Fabian will finally ask me to be his girlfriend," Nina said smiling at the thought of be his girl.

"This will be an amazing night. I can feel it," Amber said opening the door to the hallway.

"Same," the others said in agreement.

With that the girls left and walked to the stairs.

_~Downstairs~_

The guys heard the door from upstairs shut, and when they turned around they saw the girls decending from the stairs. First it was Mara.

"Wow Mara. You look amazing," Mick said as he walked up to her.

"Thanks you look quite dashing yourslef, Captain Hook," Mara said back with a slight grin.

Next was Patricia.

"Wow. Uh... I mean. Nice outfit, Trix- I mean Patricia," Jerome said trying to keep his cool.

"Thanks. You too Slime- I mean Jerome," Patricia said back also trying to keep her cool.

Then Amber decended the stairs.

"Wow Amber you look enchanted," Alfie said trying to act more mature.

"Why thank you. And you look rather handsome yourself," Amber said walking towards him.

"Where's Nina?" Fabian asked the girls.

They all looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

"I'm here," Nina said from the top of the stairs. Everyone turned around, and all their jaws hit the floor. Nina hair, which was up in a nice bun, was now taken down, straighten and brought over her right shoulder. Everyone's eyes were now on her as she decened the stairs.

"N-Nina. You look... A-amazing," Fabian said still in complete shock. He was now even more nervous to tell Nina how he felt about her.

"Thanks. You look carming too, my prince," Nina smiled.

"Well... Let's go!" Amber yelled to everyone. With that they all left for the school.

_~Dance~_

They entered the school and saw all the most amazing decorations. There were black and orange streamers hanging from the ceiling. There were black and orange balloons on the tables and in the middle was a huge dico ball.

"Let's dance," Mick said pulling Mara to the dance floor.

"Amber? Care for a dance?" Alfie asked bowing and holding out his hand.

"Sure!" Amber sqealed.

"Patricia? Do you think dancing is cool?" Jerome asked acting too cool.

"Is that your way of asking me to dance?" Patricia asked him.

"What? No! no no no... Yes," Jerome said looking down.

"I'd love to," she said pulling him to the dance floor.

"N-Nina?" Fabian stuttered.

"Yes?" Nina asked looking at him.

"Do y-you... I-if you want... I-I mean..."

"Fabian? I'd love to dance," Nina said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the rest of their friends.

Everyone danced the night away. Durning the whole time though Fabian was trying to get the nerve up to tell Nina how he felt. Mick was trying to somehow give Mara the promise ring. Jerome was trying to ask Patricia out without looking like a dork. Alfie was trying to act more mature while wearing his Peater Pan out and dancing with the cutest fairy he has ever seen.

_~11:57~_

"Wow Alfie. I never knew this side of you," Amber said smiling at Alfie.

"Yeah... Well you know," Alfie said proud of himself. Mission accomplished.

"Oh I have to announce the king and queen," Amber said walking towards the stage.

"Hey everyone! Well it's three miutes before midnight, so we have to see who are Halloween Queen and King!"

Amber grabbed the box that had all the votes in it. After counting all votes Amber spoke in the mike.

"And the Halloween King is... Fabian Rutter," Amber said clapping.

Fabian walked up the stage in shock.

"And the Halloween Queen is... Nina Martin," she said clapping again.

Nina walked up on stage with the same expression as Fabian did.

The song Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillatcame on.

"Nina? Care for a dance?" Fabian asked.

"Why of course," Nina said taking his hand.

They walked up to the middle of the stage and started to dance. Fabian's hands lightly laid on Nina's waist while Nina's arm rested on Fabian's shoulders.

"N-Nina?" Fabian said. He was finally going to tell her his feelings.

"Yeah?" Nina asked looking into his eyes.

"I- I've been meaning t- to tell you something for a while now," he stuttered.

"Yeah?" Nina asked smiling.

"W-well we've known each other for a while now, a-and I've developed some special feelings."

"And those feelings would be?" Nina asked with her smile growing.

"Well... You see..."

"Fabian?" Nina asked taking a step closer to him.

"Y-yes?" he asked.

"Just kiss me already," Nina said to Fabian.

Fabian smiled and leaned down; placing his lips on fully on hers. Both of them felt fireworks fly everywhere and didn't want it to end. Nina grabbed Fabians head and pulled him closer to her. Fabian flict his tongue across her lower lip asking for an entrance. She gladly allowed him in. Both were.'t aware of the cheering audience in the background.

"Wow," Mara said in awe of her two friends now finallyu together.

"Yeah. Hey Mara I've been meaning to give you something," Mick said with his hands in his pockets.

"What is it?" Mara asked confused.

"Well we've been going out for a while now... And I feel like we could have a future together."

"Yeah?"

"I want to give you this."

Mick then pulled out a beautiful promise ring.

"Oh my! Mick it's beautiful!" Mara said putting the ring on.

"So does this mean..."

"Yes Mick. I will promise to stay with you!" Mara said kissing him on the lips.

"Wow. What a sickening moment," Jerome said trying to act too cool.

"I don't know... I think it's sweet," Patricia said.

"Oh yeah me too," he said trying to now be into it all.

"Okay. What's going on Jerome?" Patricia asked now getting annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting like you too cool for everything then once when I say something you suddenly change your mind."

"Well that's because-"

"Because what? I want an answer!"

Jerome didn't answer. Instead he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with all his might. Patricia was in shock but ke my issed back.

"Patricia? Will you be my girl?" Jerome asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Patricia asked before kissing him again.

"It sure does."

Everyone walked up to each other after the dance.

"Well it looks like everything worked out the way it was supposed to," Nina said holding Fabians hand.

"Totally," everyone else said in agreement.

It was certainly a halloween they will never forget.

**The End!**

**There you have it! Review! I will update my other stories soon. I have been going through writers block. I'm trying so hard to get over it. I promise I'll do my best to update soon. You guys rock!**


End file.
